


Cherry Blossoms and Declarations

by Eye_Greater_Than_Three



Series: Blooming Love [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Het, Pureblood Culture, courting, mentions of bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3550631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eye_Greater_Than_Three/pseuds/Eye_Greater_Than_Three
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Second Task, Cho Chang finds what her relationship with Harry Potter is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Blossoms and Declarations

 

It was weird. The last thing Cho Chang remembered was studying with her friends, Haley Cooper and Selena Laceheart, in the Ravenclaw common room. They were studying for their upcoming Charms exam, and they were starting to review for their O.W.L. in June.

Wait, that wasn't the last thing she remembered. Professor Flitwick showed up to the common room, and he requested Cho's presence. But what did he want Cho's presence for? She had stellar grades, and last she checked she was ranked twelfth in her class. She was continued to practice her flying drills.

Professor Flitwick escorted her to Professor Dumbledore's office. In his office, Cho found two of her classmates – Hermione Granger and Padma Patil – along with a little blonde girl, Headmaster Karkaroff, Headmistress Maxime, and Professor McGonagall. Cho and other three girls were offered some tea, which everyone drank. And nothing.

Cho couldn't remember what happened after that.

The next thing she knew Cho was surfacing in the Great Lake with Harry Potter and the blonde haired girl. With help from Hermione, Padma, and Delacour, the blonde hair girl and Cho were pulled up onto come kind of platform. Harry collapsed next to Cho with Hermione throwing Warming Charms and blankets at the pair.

Cho knew Hermione was saying something to Harry, but she wasn't paying a lot of attention. Harry had his arms wrapped around her and he was holding her close. Once Harry and Cho were looked over by Madam Pomfrey, Harry escorted her back to the castle.

“What's going on?” Cho asked, feeling disoriented and confused.

“The Second Task,” Harry replied, sounding bitter. “ _We've taken what you'll sorely miss, An hour long you'll have to look, and to recover what we took._ ”

Cho glanced at Harry in confusion. She didn't know what any of that meant. It sounded familiar. Harry and Hermione were working on some kind of riddle in the library.

Harry sighed. “You were taken and placed at the bottom of the lake along with Hermione, Padma, and Fleur's little sister,” he explained. “When I-” he took a deep breath and turned to face Cho. “When I couldn't find you this morning, I panicked. I can't loose you.”

Cho felt herself blush. She  _knew_ Harry meant those words.

Harry's arms wrapped around, pulling Cho close.

Leaning into Harry's embrace, she closed her eyes. “I know what you mean,” Cho whispered.

Harry's arms tightened and Cho wrapped her arms around Harry.

“I-I have something for you,” Harry said softly, sounding insecure.

Cho lifted her head and looked at Harry.

“Do you know where the kitchens are?” he asked.

Cho nodded.

“Can you meet me there in, like, an hour?” he asked.

Confused, Cho nodded. She could meet him fifteen minutes. All she  _wanted_ to do was shower and change her clothes. She didn't want to wear lake water and other things longer than she could help it.

Harry smiled, looking a little relaxed. He moved to Cho's side and he took her arm, escorting her up to Ravenclaw Tower. He left her with a peck on the cheek and a loving smile.

Cho stared at Harry, as he walked away, for a few seconds before turning to the entrance. Luckily it opened, which Cho was thankful for. She wasn't sure she could solve a riddle while trying to figure out what was going on with Harry.

Luna Lovegood exited the common room and she froze, staring at Cho. “Is the Task over?” she asked, sounding sad.

Cho nodded. “Yeah,” she answered.

Lovegood sighed, her shoulders slumping a little. “Who won?”

Cho frowned. She didn't know. She knew Harry returned to the surface last, but he had Delacour's hostage and his own. “I don't know,” she replied. “We left before the scores were announced.” As the words left her mouth, Cho felt something warm inside of her. Harry cared more about her than the tournament! She believed Harry didn't enter, but she was starting to realize  _how much she meant to Harry_ .

Looking a little dejected, Lovegood turned around and returned to the common room. Cho followed closely behind. For some reason, she noticed Lovegood's shoes, which didn't match. Upon noticing that, Cho looked over the rest of Lovegood's outfit. None of it matched, and the sizes were inconsistent. Cho wasn't willing to write it off as Lovegood's fashion sense.

Now that she was thinking about it, Cho was starting to noticed something. There was something going on with Lovegood. While Cho didn't know what, she was willing to assume it had to do with bullying. Unfortunately, bullying was starting to become common in Ravenclaw. Students were starting to sabotage one another's work, whether is be assignments or essays. Groups of students were starting to gang up on others getting an answer wrong or not raising their hand fast enough.

When she entered the common room, Cho stopped moving. Something needed to be done before the situation was taken too far. But what?

Cho started walking towards her dorm as she tried to think of something. She needed to get Haley involved, as she was the Fifth Year Prefect, and Cho should encourage Lovegood to approach Professor Flitwick. Even if he couldn't stop the bullying, the bullying needed to be documented or something. Cho assumed that if the bullying carried on long enough then it could be grounds for some kind of action, even if it was lawsuit.

Sighing, Cho shook her head. While this problem needed to be addressed, she needed help before approaching it. Cho was only fifteen, and she couldn't turn sixteen until June. She had feeling this would be more than she could handle.

Cho's thoughts drifted as she collected a new outfit before heading to the bathroom. Luckily, she shared one with Haley and Selena. Cho couldn't imagine trying to share with the other fifth year girls. She removed her lake soaked clothes and left them on the ground before stepping into the warm spray of the shower. Hopefully a house-elf would come collect them.

Cho took a longer shower than usual since she wanted to watch away all the lake water and _other things_. Once she was certain she was cleaned, Cho turned off the water and she stepped out of the shower. She was pleased to find a Warming Charm on the floor. The wonders of magic.

She quickly dried off before pulling on her clothes, a navy shirt with blue jeans and a black robe. Cho found that she was fond of muggle fashion. Pants were more practical than robes. She casted a Drying Charm on her hair before she styled into a ponytail. Before leaving the bathroom, Cho tossed her towel onto her dry clothes.

When she came back into the dorm, she found Selena and Haley. The two brightened when they saw her.

“There you are,” Selena said, sounding relieved.

“We were concerned,” Haley said. “You and Harry came out of the lake, and you were gone before the scores were announced.”

Cho blushed a little. “Harry wants to talk to be about something,” she whispered.

Haley and Selena nodded.

“Aren't you gonna ask who won?” Selena asked, her tone teasing.

Perking up a little, Cho looked between her two friends. “Who won?”

“It was a tied between Diggory and Harry,” Selena replied, “then Krum and Delacour.”

“That means Harry's leading in the tournament,” added Haley, sounding a little excited.

Cho was impressed. She knew Harry was powerful. He was also loyal, brave, and courageous. It seemed like there was a chance Harry could win the tournament.

“You headed to meet Harry?” Selena asked, looking over Cho's outfit.

Nodding, Cho looked between her friends as they sported matching grins.

“We've got some work to do,” Haley declared.

 

**...**

 

Cho loved her friends, honest. But there were times she didn't know how she felt about them. For some reason, Cho was best friends with Haley and Selena. Both Haley and Selena were kind of girly – while more so than Cho. Whenever she had plans with Harry, both were quick to assist her with things she didn't consider important.

While Cho didn't consider them important – like her hairstyle or her makeup – she didn't tell her friends to stop. She had a feeling Harry couldn't care if she showed up wearing her dirty Quidditch robes with leaves in her hair. Cho didn't know how she knew that, she just did.

Helping Cho get ready was important to Haley and Selena for whatever reason. Knowing her friends, they probably considered it to be a tradition or something. They had been helping each other since third year when Thomas Brown asked Haley to “accompany” him on a Hogsmeade weekend

While the whole “getting ready” ritual wasn't for her, Cho didn't have the heart to tell her friends. She helped them, and it was fun, but Cho never expended them to help her. Mainly because Cho didn't think she'd _ever_ have a date. Boys preferred be friends with her. That much she knew.

Knowing that used to hurt, but Cho somehow got over it. It didn't stop her feelings from being hurt when guys were praise what a _wonderful_ friend she was, or how she like _a sister_. It was just one of those things she learned to live with. Then Harry happened. Harry asked her to the Yule Ball, and he kept asking her out.

Standing in front of the large mirror, Cho turned a few times, trying to get a better look at herself from all angles. She still had her jeans on, but Selena and Haley changed the shirt and the robes. Cho was wearing a long-sleeved white shirt under a Ravenclaw tee with blue robes and the pair of ankle boots Selena gave her for Christmas. Her hair was styled in some kind of twisty bun and she wore light, natural makeup.

While Cho hadn't chosen it and she _hated_ the process, she could admit she looked good. The process consisted of trying on various things, sometimes more than once, and remaining still while Haley and Selena played with her hair and her makeup. She learned the hard way to remain still.

“We do good work,” Haley declared, grinning at Selena.

Selena nodded.

“While I need to go,” Cho said, grabbing her wand before running to the door. If she waited too long, Haley and Selena might find _something else_ to change. No thanks. Cho played her part and she was _done_ – no more.

Haley and Selena's laughter followed Cho down the stairs.

When she came the common room, Cho spotted Lovegood seated in one of the armchair. She was looking through her bag and she had a pile of parchment, which was soaked in ink. Cho frowned. She turned on her heels and headed back to the dorm room. She didn't want to be late to meet Harry, but this situation – whatever it was – with Lovegood needed to be addressed. Something was going on, and it wasn't good.

In the dorm room, Cho found Haley and Selena on Haley's bed, looking through a magazine.

“Haley,” Cho said, her tone serious, “I think you need to take Lovegood to Professor Flitwick.”

Both Haley and Selena looked over at Cho, wearing twin frowns.

“What's going on?” Haley asked.

“I think Lovegood's being bullied,” Cho replied. “I've always thought something was _off_ about her, but I think it's more than that.”

Selena's frown deepened. “She hasn't said anything,” she stated.

Cho's eyes widened. Sometimes she forgot Selena and Lovegood were cousins. Selena's mother was the older sister of Lovegood's mother, and Selena was named after her Aunt Selene.

“Maybe she doesn't know how to,” Cho said with a shrug of her shoulders. Cho had been bullied in someways as a second year when she first made the Quidditch team. One of the older players picked on her, making comments and hiding her clothes. Cho hadn't said anything in fear she would get kicked off of the team, but the captain caught on when Cho's clothes were found in the toilet. The older player was removed from the team.

Selena nodded, looking defeated. She rolled off of Haley's bed. “We'll talk to her,” she declared. “You go meet Harry.”

Cho nodded.

 

**...**

 

A little later, Cho was tickling the pear on the painting and she was opening the door. In the kitchen, Cho found the house-elves hard at work preparing food for dinner. Harry was seated at a small table, which was covered in food, and there were numerous house-elves offering Harry more food.

Cho smiled and she walked over to Harry. She ignored the house-elves offering her food. She wasn't trying to be impolite, but she wanted to get to Harry. She was running late.

Harry smiled when she caught sight of her. He stood up and greeted her with a hug and a peck on the cheek. “It's good to see you,” he said.

“Sorry, I'm a little late,” Cho whispered.

Harry smiled and said nothing as he escorted her to her chair before seating down across from her.

As soon as the pair was seated, house-elves started offering them food, most of which was piled on the small table. Cho was surprised it didn't collapse under all the weight.

“Here,” Harry said, presenting Cho was a small white box. He looked nervous. “I-I want to discuss our relationship.”

Cho took the white box, looking it over. She wanted to open it, but she wanted to hear what Harry had to say more. She was nervous, but she knew he wasn't going to break up her. This morning had proved there was something serious going on between them.

“I'd like to court you,” Harry declared, looking at Cho. “Before I send an owl to your parents, I wanted to discuss it with you.”

Cho blushed. This was _serious_. Courting meant Harry was thinking about marriage between them. He wanted to date her exclusively, and he was interested in a long-term commitment. Most couples didn't start courting until around graduation or after.

Usually when a couple started courting, a contract would be negotiated between the families.

“That sounds great,” Cho said, ducking her head a little. “What's your timeline?” she asked. Usually the contract had a deadline for a proposal or a wedding, and it was usually within two years.

“Three or four years with a proposal,” Harry answered, “and a child within five years after that.”

Cho smiled. He had given this some thought.

“I don't know what your career plans are,” Harry admitted, “and I want you to start your career before we start a family.”

“I haven't given it much thought,” Cho explained. “My family doesn't have connections to the Ministry and we don't have the money for any training. I figured I'd try to play professional Quidditch for a few years to earn money before getting my Mastery in Charms.”

Harry nodded. “I can pay for your Mastery,” he said, “that way you don't have to take time off after graduation.”

Cho wanted to argue she didn't need the assistance, but she bit her tongue. Honestly, she didn't want to play professional Quidditch. She liked playing Quidditch, but it was more of a hobby than a career.

“I want a clause,” she said. “In event we don't get married, it's a loan and I'll pay you back.”

Harry frowned.

“I want you to know I'm serious about the courting,” Cho quickly explained. “I'm not using for your money or anything, and the clause is to prove that.” She took a breath. “I want the clause so everyone knows how serious this is.”

Harry was still frown, but he nodded. “That does make sense.”

Cho smiled. “We can discuss this more later,” she said.

Harry returned her smile. “Open it,” he said, indicating the white box.

Cho's eyes dropped to the box. She opened the lid and found tissue paper, which she removed. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. “I-is this what I think it is?” she asked, breathless.

Gently placed in the tissue paper was a hair ornament, like the _yuri_. This one was more of click-like style. There were three pink flower, each with six petals and a diamond in the center. There were three smaller, five petaled white flowers with a pearl in the middle. The metal used on this hair ornament was silver.

“Yes,” Harry answered, “it's the _sakura_.”

Cho nodded, staring at the hair ornament. She couldn't believe. Her _jiji_ had sold it almost fifty years in order to feed his family. Selling his family's heirlooms had been the hardest decision, and he did regret it.

“Where did you find it?” she asked, looking up at Harry.

Harry smiled. “I asked Gringotts to locate it,” he explained, “and the goblins were willing to help, for a fee. They even negotiated a deal, for another fee.”

Cho nodded, her eyes dropping back to the _sakura_. Never, even in her wildest dreams, had to thought about _seeing_ her family's heirlooms – let alone holding one.

“It's yours,” Harry explained, “the first gift.”

Nodding, Cho felt tears come to her eyes. Her mother knew she was dating Harry, and she was happy. Now that Harry was interested in courting her _and_ he gifted her the _sakura_ as a sign of intent, her parents wouldn't hesitate to sign the courting contract. Her _jiji_ would probably sign it himself.

“Thank you,” Cho whispered, tears starting to stream down her family. “I  _ never _ thought I would see this.” She smiled up at Harry. “You're best, and I can't wait to be your wife.”

Harry's face turned red as the couple stared into each other's eyes.

 

**Author's Note:**

>  _Sakura_ : Cherry blossom (flower)  
>  _Jiji_ : Grandfather


End file.
